


Atoned Sins

by SirRantALot



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Freeform, It's a crack ship, It's just been on my mind for a while, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, you don't have to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRantALot/pseuds/SirRantALot
Summary: Juraki, along with other werewolves, have never been able to fully forgive themselves for all they've done. Blinded by their lust for power, they gave in and sacrificed many of their own kind, only to be awakened once the damage was done. Muzaka, wants them to realize that the only way they can go now is forward. But can the words of the Lord save the blue haired werewolf from becoming insane, driven by the guilt of his crimes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a work in progress fic with no specific path whatsoever, this fic could become NSFW, could contain darker themes like suicide, self harm, etc. If such things are mentioned, I will put them in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> Also I am aware of the comments left on the fic (I love all of you guys for putting a comment it inspires me to write more <3)

The dimly lit path the man walked was no different from the path he’s walked every night for the past few weeks. But to him, it felt off- as if something small was changing with every step he took. Looking around never helped, nor did inspecting every little movement he picked up. ‘ _ You’re overthinking it. You’re just being paranoid _ ’ was all he could repeat over and over in his mind as he continued down the dirt road to complete his lookout for the night. 

He blamed some of the paranoia from the past events that took place; from betraying his own people for power, to finding out that the stories of the previous Lord betraying the clan to be false- everything fell into piece once the truth was out. Looking back, his life was nothing but a sinful one. He’s betrayed his own people, sacrificing them to gain more power, as well as trying to convince others to join in as well. This wasn’t just a regular crime that could be atoned for with time and contribution. All those that he’s indirectly killed and harmed- there was no coming back from that. 

  
The man stopped in his path, his heart still aching from all those bad memories flooding in. Staring at his hands, he couldn’t stop imagining the endless amount of blood flowing from the palms, every drop disappearing into the empty black void that now replaced the dirt path. Full of panic, he looked around, desperately trying to grip the reality of the situation, yet finding nothing but an endless void around him. He wanted to call out, to scream for help, but nothing came out of his mouth as he watched his body slowly fade away with the void-

“Juraki.”    


He jerked as the firm grip on his shoulder became apparent, the sharp voice waking him from his nightmare. The cold crisp air made it easier for the other man to see the quick, shortness of his breath, which only made the man worry even more. Turning around to face the stranger, Juraki was somewhat relieved and panicked to see the Lord standing in front of him. All that he’s done, the crimes he committed, the blood he’s spilled-

“Go back to the base. You’re not helping anyone like this,” the Lord spoke, his firm tone once again snapping Juraki out of his little dream. He looked concerned, and yet relaxed at the same time; a look no one but the Lord had, or at least from what Juraki had noticed out of everyone he’s known.    


Muzaka sighed, shaking his head lightly as he took his hand off of Juraki’s shoulder. “You haven’t slept in a long time either, haven’t you? I can see the dark circles forming under your eyes. I’ll take over since I got nothing to do anyways, so go get some rest.”    


“N-No I am alright, my Lord. You should be the one getting rest, since your body hasn’t healed  completely,” Juraki replied, quickly dismissing the idea of having the Lord taking over his job. Besides, this just a small step towards an attempt at making up for his wrongdoings. 

“What’s the point in taking a break while I watch my own people have a mental breakdown? I got plenty of rest, and I’d rather stretch my legs out while I’m out. You’re just like the rest. Either get some rest, or stop being so weak. The past can’t be changed, and that’s why I want you and the others to use your time to help out those who are alive now.”     


Juraki could only silently nod, his gaze fixated onto the ground as he feared that he would anger the Lord more. He hesitated, wanting to talk to the Lord more, but decided against it, and disappeared into the dark woods to find his way back to the base.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

The only wish Juraki had was for a dreamless rest. A wish God seemed to have never approved of.

.

.

.

 

The werewolf woke up out of breath, his heart pounding so badly that he thought it was going to rip out of his chest. He groaned, falling back onto the soft mattress in an attempt to get even a minute of more rest, or at least rest long enough to get rid of the nasty headache that he’s gotten from being jerked awake so suddenly. Finally having enough of the constant pounding in his head, Juraki sat up and looked over at the window by his bed to get an idea of how much time had past. The light passing through the curtains could only tell so much, but even a child could tell that it was still very late at night. Another restless day, and he wasn’t expecting any proper rest for a while.

 

With majority of the werewolves sleeping, Juraki decided it would be for the best to relax a little and take a walk outside, since there was nothing for him to do at the base as of now anyways. It could always double as a patrol, though the words of the Lord still lingered in his mind. Would he get yelled at again for being out? Or would the Lord be sympathetic and give him a break? At least trying to be useful was better than doing nothing and failing at even the most simplest task: sleeping.

 

Adjusting the scarf around his neck, Juraki walked slowly through the dark woods, the only guidance through the path being the moonlight. He always admired the forest; the old trees that hung low but sturdy reminded the man of the stories he was told as a child- a story of guardian spirits that possessed the trees to guard the werewolves even after death. It certainly earned respect from Juraki, and many of the other members that also grew up with the story.

 

Despite all that has happened over the years, the forest in this land was always dense and so full of life, something Juraki has always wished for over the years. Through the years of misguidance, it was no surprise that the werewolf was blinded by power and greed, only further pushing him away from the light that once lit up his heart. The man he was before, a man with such strong hope for the future and someone who’d always be there to brighten up anyone in a sour mood, was gone now and replaced by a man who spends too much time worrying about everything and panicking when something went wrong.

 

It was moments like these that made the werewolf wish that he could travel back in time- to a time where he lived without regrets. He stopped in his path, his gaze locked onto an old tree standing in front of him. It was absolutely gorgeous; the tree itself looked like it existed for more than a thousand years and the way it stood was breathtaking- as if he was staring at mother nature herself. His feet moved on their own, stopping once they were in front of the giant trunk of the tree. Gently placing his hand on the rough bark of the tree, Juraki stared up, admiring the aged tree with respect.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

 

Juraki stepped back surprised, looking around to see where the voice came from.

 

“They say she’s been here since the day this land was formed. Of course, that’s an exaggeration, but it’s true that she’s existed for a long time.”

 

Looking up, Juraki noticed one of the branches moving slightly, the leaves rustling as if an animal was perched on it. Focusing closer, he finally realized who the owner of the voice was.

 

“I- I didn’t realize you were here, my Lord. I apologize if I was intruding on your privacy,” Juraki quickly backed off, adjusting his scarf awkwardly to hide his peachy cheeks.

 

The Lord laughed, though he showed no signs of dropping down or moving from the tree. “No, it’s fine. I was just taking a break. Didn’t I tell you to get some rest? I’m pretty sure even a werewolf needs to sleep at some point. No one can survive off of an hour rest a day.”

  
“I tried to get some rest as you wished but… I cannot seem to run away from the nightmares just yet,” Juraki sighed, slightly disappointed at the truth he’s spoken out. No matter how hard he tried, it was as if his mind refused to agree on the idea of moving on, and wanted to hold onto the regrets of the past in an attempt to make up for it.

 

Muzaka stayed silent for a bit, trying to come up with something to say without sounding inconsiderate and harsh. He scratched at the scar on the side of his cheek, and with nothing intelligent to say, just shook his head and chuckled. “I guess there’s no point to forcing you to sleep then. You are free to join me and stargaze if you’d like.”

 

 _Ah, so that’s what he was doing. But… wouldn’t the layers of leaves block his view of the stars?_   


“I mean, I nap when I’m resting out here. I meant it as an option for you, since you can have a pretty good view from down there,” Muzaka replied back after noticing the other man look up curiously at him.

 

Without another word, Juraki sat down by the base of the trunk, a little too embarrassed to say anything after being caught staring up so carelessly. He looked up at the sky, amazed by the countless number of stars that shone brightly against the pitch black of the night, and quickly forgot about the presence of the Lord. The view reminded him of the nights he spent with the others, chatting away happily while staring up at the stars with the warmth of the campfire protecting them from the cold. Resting his head against the trunk, Juraki sighed, the warm memories of the past bringing peace within his tangled mind.

 

“The human world is so populated and polluted. A view like this isn’t common there. But they make up for it artificially. Their cities are beautiful, as well as the remnants of the past that are protected by the society. You should take a trip there someday. It’ll be a nice little break for you,” Muzaka quietly spoke out, his voice full of kindness and so gentle as if he was talking to a child.

 

Juraki was certainly surprised by his tone, mostly because he has never heard the Lord sounding so soft before. He could almost believe that the Lord has a soft spot; with the stories of his daughter in the past, it was assumed by almost everyone that the Lord showed no softness, though now it seemed like that idea could be tested.

 

The idea of going to the human world seemed interesting, though he knew there could always be risks following that. But it seemed fun, and with the stories the Lord has told once in a while of the place, it was even more tempting. “Perhaps one day. But for now… For now, I wish to remain here until everything has settled in,” he finally replied back, hoping the Lord would be satisfied with the answer.

 

Muzaka hummed lightly at the response, though it was barely audible for the one below him to hear. It was nice to hear that Juraki wanted to right his wrongs and stay with the rest of the members, though he knew that was the answer he was going to get.

 

“Sir, I… Is it alright if I asked more of a personal question?” Juraki carefully spoke up, already prepared to hear backlash in case things turned sour.

 

The Lord sat back, crossing his legs and throwing his hands behind his head before finally nodding, before realizing that the younger man probably couldn’t see the action. “As long as you think it will not anger me, then I give you the permission to.”

 

“The Noblesse… He went out of his way to save you and wake you up after falling unconscious… Is there a special bond between the two of you?” Juraki finally asked, after thinking carefully about the question, hoping that it wouldn’t anger the Lord.

 

“To simply put, I am his only friend that he keeps close. Frankenstein to him, is probably closer to a master-servant type of relationship, though they are much closer than that I suppose. I’ve visited him many times in the past just to chat around, since he’s not the type to move around much.”  


This was the first time Juraki has heard the Lord talk so much about this mysterious person, that to him, it was intriguing and definitely something worth listening to. The only problem now was that he was finally feeling the heaviness of his eyelids. This was the one moment he wanted to be awake for, to hear the stories of the Lord’s past to connect the missing pieces together, and yet he could do nothing as he felt his body slowly shut down. He hid his yawns with his scarf, and tried his best to stay awake, but his consciousness was fading in and out, the words of the Lord becoming less and less understandable.

“... but he never gave me the chance to thank him… I wished for a different ending…”

The Lord stopped rambling on the moment he noticed the silence in the air. He smiled as he closed his eyes, yawning quietly as to not wake the other man up. “You could have told me I was boring,” he chuckled lightly, leaning back against the tree to doze off once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_ A small sparrow was perched on the branch of the large guardian tree, chirping away as the red glow of the sun started to peak from the horizon. Juraki, fascinated by the bird, approached cautiously, hoping to get a glimpse of the beautiful creature singing. Taking careful steps, he advanced quietly, dodging the fallen leaves and branches as if they were mines under his feet.  _

 

Just a little more, a few more steps-

 

_ The bird, noticing the advancing man, flew away, its voice fading away as it disappeared into the dense forest. Juraki stood still, staring up at the spot the bird was at, disappointed in his lack of ability to even do the simplest thing. He sighed, shaking his head as he sat by the trunk of the tree, resting his head with his eyes closed. _

 

_ “You need patience. Not everyone starts perfectly.” _

 

_ A voice, familiar and so warm, rang out from somewhere- exactly where, he wasn't sure. But he knew who it was; it was a voice that could even calm the storms. _

 

“I can’t do anything- not even stay quiet enough to observe a creature. I can’t help my own people, I can’t help those in need, and I can’t even help myself… What… Just what am I supposed to do when I’m so helpless all the time?”  _ Juraki called out, standing up and looking around wildly to find the man.  _

 

_ “Then train yourself to overcome your obstacles. Is it really hopeless when you have not even attempted to tackle on your weakness? You cannot grow without acknowledging what is stopping you from advancing. I have taught you to be stronger than that. Do my words mean nothing to you?” The voice echoed once more, sounding more furious than the last time.  _

 

“N-No my Lord, I-”

 

_ “Instead of wasting your time finding an excuse to justify your actions, take responsibility for what you have done. Know what you have wronged, and strive to right them.” Muzaka grew quiet, or at least the echo of his voice had. He sounded pitiful now, and Juraki could almost picture the Lord looking down at him with disappointment. _

 

_ “I will guide you as I always have. Do not fear the future; take control of it and bend it at your will. Find me, and I will help you-” _

.

.

.

 

Juraki woke up, and to his surprise, he wasn’t accompanied by a headache or a panic attack. For once, he felt well rested and energetic, truly a rare moment- and a pleasant one too. What surprised him more than having a well rested night, was the fact that he woke up on his bed.

Recalling back to what happened last night, the most Juraki could remember was talking to the Lord for a while, asking about his relationship with the Noblesse…  _ And then he fell asleep. _

 

‘He must think that I’m rude for falling asleep in the middle of his story,’ Juraki groaned, burying his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment. There goes the pleasant feeling of being well rested; maybe he should go find the Lord and apologize, as well as have a word about the dream he had.

 

Quietly leaving the room, the werewolf made his way towards the exit of the building, hoping that the Lord might be resting in the forest again.Right as he was about to push against the door, he was stopped by a gentle tap on the shoulder from someone. Turning around, he felt relieved to see that it was none other than Dorant. 

 

Though he had a smile on his face, Dorant’s tone was full of worry as he questioned Juraki. “Are you feeling alright Juraki? Not hurt or anything?”

 

“What do you mean? I’m feeling fine, and I had enough rest to be moving around. Why do you ask?” It was a little questionable, since he hid his exhaustion fairly well around others. Though, he questioned just how well he hid it, since the Lord was able to figure something was off without even asking.

 

“The Lord… He carried you in himself last night. I thought you were attacked or passed out so I was a little worried. I didn’t expect to see the Lord here, at least not for another month or two.” 

 

Of all the things he could hide, the surprised expression he made was something he couldn’t. The Lord carrying him to the base? Well it explained how he managed to wake up on his bed and not on the ground. Nevertheless, the whole event seemed so bizarre to the two werewolves, knowing how distant the Lord could be.

 

“I- I was not aware that he did that. And why did you say that you were not expecting to see the Lord for a while?” Juraki replied, awkwardly adjusting his scarf to hide the creeping red blush on his neck.

 

“He told us that he wanted some time on his own. We all assumed that he went to the human world to visit some people, but I never expected to find him still here.” Dorant answered, seeming confused about the situation as well. Then again, the Lord was unpredictable in his movements, and it wasn’t like he told anyone about his exact plans anyways.

 

“I see… I have to go find him to discuss some issues. I will try to ask him about his stay here if I can,” Juraki nodded, now with more questions to ask the Lord than he originally had before.

.

.

.

Just as suspected, Muzaka was perched up against the large branch of the tree, napping like a cat under the warm sunlight. It almost made Juraki wonder how Muzaka was able to lead the werewolves when he resembled more of a lazy cat than a wolf. Nevermind that, the werewolf had better things to do besides comparing his Lord to another creature. But even before Juraki could make a move, the Lord was already awake, observing the younger one with a smile.

 

“Did you need something from me?” He asked cheerfully, as if he was happy to see that someone came by to visit him.

 

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I was not expecting to… fall asleep,” Juraki answered, admittedly a little more embarrassed than he thought. 

  
“But you managed to get some rest, did you not?” 

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“Then there is nothing to worry about. You could have told me that I was boring,” Muzaka pouted playfully, but gave a warm smile to the man below him. “Your expression says you have something more serious to talk about. What brings you here?”

 

Juraki thought carefully about the question he was going to ask- what if the Lord told everyone that he was going to be away just to have some privacy on this land? He began to worry about upsetting the Lord with his question, but there was no way to find out if he didn’t try. “I heard from Dorant that you wanted a time of privacy. But we expected you to be somewhere else, like the human world, and not on here.”

 

“What makes you think that I did not wish to be here?” Muzaka replied back, tilting his head slightly, showing curiosity and interest in the question.

 

“You had acquaintances in the human world, and I thought you were going to visit the Noblesse-”

 

“No matter what, this is my home. There are places here that brings me comfort, more so than taking a break in the human world. Besides, the human world is complicated with their growing technology and social structures. It’s interesting to observe them from time to time, but staying any longer only gives me a headache,” Muzaka scoffed, dismissing the idea of taking a rest in the human world.    
  


Juraki remained silent, trying to understand what the Lord meant by his words. He mentioned places, but not the land itself- did that mean he disliked the base, since he was rarely there?

 

The Lord chuckled lightly, watching the other man grow silent with his thoughts. “Any other questions? I’m sure you have more to ask.”

 

The younger werewolf flinched at the voice, not realizing how caught up he was with his thoughts. “I- I also wanted to talk about a dream I had…”

 

The Lord sat up properly, his full attention now towards the man. “A dream? Am I supposed to give you a future insight now?” 

 

Juraki laughed softly, shaking his head in response. “No, I just wanted to hear what you thought of it.”

.

.

.

“You make me sound like I’m a God or something,” Muzaka chuckled, his stance more relaxed now with his back to the trunk once more. “But I have to agree with what I said in your dream. Only when you figure out how to handle yourself, can you truly move on. Even I’m guilty of doing the wrong things in the past. But I’m not letting the regrets of the past hold me back now. I know what I did wrong, and it’s my job to fix it and make up for it.” 

 

“I- I could have helped my people… I agreed to sacrificing the weaker ones to raise my strength, despite being a warrior. I failed the ones I should have been protecting-”

 

“That’s enough. I don’t want to hear it anymore,” Muzaka interrupted, sounding annoyed and frustrated. “You keep rambling on about how you failed everyone, and yet you refuse to do something about it. You figured out what you have done wrong, now you have to find a way to make up for it. Don’t just sulk around and be a burden to the others.” 

  
The look in the Lord’s eyes changed as with his words, the once warm cheerful smile gone, and replaced with a fierce glare that intimidate anyone. His lips were pulled back slightly, the sharp fangs peeking through his lips accompanied by a low growl.  _ “Do not mistake this as me forgiving your actions. What you and the rest have done is something we cannot forgive.” _

 

Juraki nervously gulped, feeling his legs about to give out under him from the ferociousness of the Lord’s speech. He couldn’t speak- no, he was too afraid to at that point. He’s never seen the Lord so mad before, and he was afraid to know the lengths the Lord would go to discipline the members. 

 

With a sigh, Muzaka sat back, dragging his hand down his face. “If you truly want to make up for what you have done in the past, then you must grow. You are not like the others. You show potential as a warrior; use that to your advantage. Help the others out and protect them like how I protect all of you. What is the point of having power if all you can do is sit back and claim to be helpless?” His tone grew warmer once again, like a mother comforting a crying child. “I am not trying to discourage you in any way, Juraki. I have seen what you are capable of, and I refuse to let it go to a waste.”

The younger werewolf remained silent, unable to come up with anything to reply with. He was lost in the Lord’s words, unsure on how to feel about it. Determination? Hopelessness? One thing he knew for sure, was that the Lord was someone you did not want to anger.    
  
“Go back to the base and help the others, whether it’s taking care of the injured ones or strengthening the protection around our land. And I am sincere when I say this: I will help you grow. I may have given my position to Kentas, I cannot sit back and watch everyone fall apart. Now go. Come back when you are sure that you want to grow.” Muzaka sat back, his body language clearly showing that he was done talking for the day. 

 

Without another word, Juraki turned around, making his way back to the base with more determination. There may have been disagreements in the past of how Muzaka led the werewolves, but the words of the Lord definitely proved that he was a fit leader back then, and even now. Juraki was determined now to grow, to prove to the Lord that he was more than capable of overcoming his struggles.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed from the last time Juraki had talked with the Lord. He told himself that it was to avoid bothering the Lord with stupid questions, but in reality, he was scared of Muzaka. Unlike the Nobles with their lineage of future Lords, the Werewolves were much different, with the pack leader chosen by their display of pure strength. If Muzaka was the Lord from years back, as well as being respected as a Former Lord now, upsetting the man could only end in a disaster. But being chosen by strength also had drawbacks. Muzaka may have been the most powerful out of anyone (and still is now), his personalities were far from that of a leader’s. He was always in solitude, traveling so often that the throne was practically empty most of the time. With the Lord always gone and Maduke left to lead, things turned south quick, and everything has led up to the present day. But of course, that was no way a justification of joining the humans in their wars or sacrificing the weaker werewolves for experimentation to satisfy their greed for power.

 

Truthfully, there was no justification or excuses anyone could make to appeal to their case. What was done couldn’t be reversed, and everyone knew that. Perhaps it was because everyone has come to their senses that most were tense, ready to react quick to anything happening. In any case, it allowed for more protection for the base, though the days were passing by peacefully as of now.

 

The good thing was that the Lord seemed to dislike coming to the base. No one had seen the werewolf anywhere near the facility after he was treated for his injuries, and the only person he seemed to appear for was Juraki and Garda. It was as if he was invisible to the rest, or at least trying to avoid people. Garda was able to find Muzaka in an instant, which most assumed it was because she spent many years just finding him and thus became a professional at tracking the Lord down. As for Juraki, it was a mystery to everyone as to why he was excluded from the people he wanted to avoid. Juraki himself was not aware of what he’d done to get on the “good” side, so to speak, and he was sure that the Lord was treating everyone equally.

 

Juraki often wondered why the Lord disliked the base, but now he was thankful that this was the case. Whether he truly hated the base or just wanted to be alone like the usual, it only meant more time for Juraki to put his thoughts together on what he wanted to do for the clan. He considered taking the job of being outside the werewolves’ land and updating the base once in a while about what was happening in the human world. It would offer a new experience for the man, as well as sort of a break from seeing everyone so often. The last time he had gone to the human world was to check up on the status of the human war long ago, and now even those memories were hazy. If what the Lord said was true and that the humans have transformed their world dramatically, it would be a hell of a ride to explore what they had to offer.

 

On the other hand, leaving the base meant that he would be away from safety and comfort that he was used to, which he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do so or not. Another thing he had to consider was that the rising threat of the Union was pressuring the werewolves to stay on guard. Though the frequent news update from Frankenstein and his RK team or whatever was definitely helpful, it still didn’t change the fact that the Union could strike at any moment now that the 1st Elder was assumed to be dead.

Conflicted and unsure about his next plan, Juraki decided to visit Kentas to see what his insight on the situation was. He thought about talking with the former Lord, but with how their last interaction went… Juraki shook his head, focusing back on the present. It was better for him to give Muzaka personal space as of now anyways.

.

.

.

“We do get some update from Frankenstein, but he doesn’t like to contact us very much. Which I understand, since there is really no reason for us to be constantly messaging each other back and forth. At most it’s to ask about Muzaka and his condition. You’re one of our strongest Warriors around right now, so I’m hesitant about letting you out to the human world since we’re still not completely protected from any outside attacks. However, we do have Dorant and Garda around, as well as a few other powerful Warriors. They alone could help to protect the others in case something happens, so ultimately I think it’s right for you to go out and observe the human world. Will you do fine going alone? I know you are capable of handling yourself, but this is just in case something goes wrong,” Kentas answered, looking conflicted and stressed. He often looked confused and unsure of what to do, especially since his position as the Lord was so sudden. But at least he was performing well and keeping everyone optimistic and working together.

 

“I think I will be fine by myself. I will let Frankenstein and the Noblesse aware of my presence in the human world so that if anything happens, I can alert them. I am sure that they won’t stand still if the Union starts making a move. Are you sure you have everything under control around here?”

 

“If something happens and I need you back on the base, I will alert you right away. For now, we should be fine since we got our defense system working again. It needs a bit of work, but it should help stay clear of trouble for now.” Kentas smiled, giving Juraki a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Just make sure you don’t cause any trouble while you’re out there.”

 

Juraki chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. “Alright, I suppose if you say so.”

.

.

.

In the end, Juraki decided that he was going to come back every two weeks to resupply what he needed, as well as to take a short break before heading back. From what he knew from being in the human world long ago, it could be exhausting to stay in that land for a long time. In the past, he assumed that it was because he was constantly fighting and trying to help the humans on their side with gruesome tasks. But as the years went on, he realized that it was more from socializing than anything. Though he loved to talk with others and listen to stories, he figured that listening or just socializing for an extended period of time exhausted the hell out of him.

  


Before setting off to the human world, the werewolf decided to take a walk around the base to talk with some of the other werewolves around. It wasn’t exactly a farewell, but more of a “I’ll be back” message he wanted to send. Everyone was supportive of his (and Kentas’) decision, and hoped for the best, with some joking saying that Juraki was sure to get in a fight with someone out there.

.

.

.

The moment the werewolf set a foot on Seoul, he was immediately greeted by the modified humans Frankenstein kept around. It was impressive of them to be able to pick up his trace in an instant, and a little scary too. Since when were modified humans able to show off immense strength (especially that werewolf human that seemed to evenly match a Warrior) and have excellent controls over their abilities? Whatever the case was, at least the three were somewhat friendly.

 

After some exchange of words, the trio contacted Frankenstein about the situation, and alerted everyone of the plan. Though Juraki wanted to be more discreet, it wasn’t that bad of an idea to let Frankenstein and the Noblesse aware of his presence, just in case something went wrong. It wasn’t like he was planning on doing something dumb anyways. The werewolf agreed to stay out of Frankenstein’s business, in return  he was provided with some protection while in the city. And by protection, it was just that he may or may not have backup if he were to get in a sticky situation. At least a chance of having backup was better than none. Besides, arguing with them in their home territory while also being outnumbered wasn’t the best plan to follow through. Before parting ways, the talkative one of the three (Tao, if he recalled correctly), handed the werewolf a device to contact the group in case something happened. Of course since Juraki was only going to be observing the human world, there really wasn’t a big worry for anything disastrous to happen.

.

.

.

As planned, Juraki headed back to the base two weeks after, telling stories of the advancements the humans have made to the werewolves that haven’t been to the human world in a long while. It was truly fascinating- the people that once struggled to keep themselves protected at night were all different and so advanced, that even he himself couldn’t believe the amount of things they’ve discovered. He also met up with Kentas to mention the agreement he had with Frankenstein and the modified humans, which Kentas was glad to hear. If it meant more protection for the lone werewolf, then so be it.

  
Juraki thought about visiting the Lord just to check up on how he was doing, but knowing the Lord’s lonely nature, it probably was for the best to leave him be. He didn’t have anything important to mention anyways, so Juraki decided to stay put and gather supplies again to be ready for his departure. A small part of him started to regret not seeing the Lord more often, probably since Muzaka _did_ offer to help in growing stronger and yet he had nothing in his part. But he brushed it off, thinking that it was going to go away soon once he spends more time outside gathering more information from the human world.

.

.

.

Juraki was relieved to see that the trio did not come out to greet him this time around when he came back to the city. It wasn’t that he found them to be a bother, just a little annoying when they treated him a little rudely. Not that they didn’t have any reason not to, since he was guilty of harming one of them a while ago in a battle.

 

Since he didn’t want to stand out much in the human world, Juraki spent most of his time moving around at night, though occasionally he would go out and observe a little more closely during the daylight. He was a natural at blending in with the crowd, and it was almost scary since he was able to fit in so well that no one could tell he was an outside. During the days he was out during the daylight, he socialized with the locals, finding more information on the events that were occurring here, such as the hospital massacre that in truth, was caused by the Union’s infected human. He also noticed multiple people hitting on him at times, offering to pay for coffee for a little chat. It was certainly a new experience, a little awkward at times, but enjoyable.

 .

.

.

With a few days left until he returned back to the base, Juraki decided to spend the rest of the days observing at night, since he felt the last week was spent mostly on gathering information in the daylight. He was making his way to the rooftop of a tall building where he could get a glimpse of the city when he noticed someone already occupying the area. Being cautious, Juraki stood far enough to observe the man without making it obvious that he was there. A black coat with fur lining near the neck, tall and lean with long, gorgeous white hair; this wasn’t just someone taking a smoke break after long hours of work- it was someone who seemed to be from a wealthier party, showing off elegance and power just by standing still. He would have backed off and headed for another building, if it wasn’t for the fact that this man looked so familiar for some reason. It wasn’t until the man turned around that Juraki finally realized who he was. What was more surprising was that the man was staring right at Juraki, as if he had already known of Juraki’s presence for a long time. The stranger smiled, and finally spoke up to break the silence between them.

 

“Don’t you want to come say hello?”

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

With the Lord standing before him, Juraki was too shocked to say anything. How did he not realize that the Lord was here in the city before? There was no way such powerful being could hide his presence like the ghost… Or could he? Was his ability to control himself so great that he could practically make himself invisible? Either way, it was definitely shocking to see Muzaka here, especially since he looked so… fancy. It was also the first time he’s seen the Lord with his hair down, rather than slicked back like the usual, save for the time he was woken up while his injuries were being treated in the lab. With just his hair down, Muzaka looked completely different, as if Juraki was staring at someone else. It was certainly a fresh look, and Juraki was definitely lying to himself when he thought that the Lord looked the same as his regular appearance. 

 

Collecting his thoughts, Juraki finally spoke, his racing heart at last calming down. “M-My Lord, I did not expect to see you here. You look…” 

 

“Handsome? Beautiful? Dashing? I’m aware; many women have been swooning over me since this evening,” Muzaka joked, flashing a warm smile at the werewolf. 

 

Juraki couldn’t disagree with what the Lord said, but it definitely could have been worded differently. He just stood silently, too stunned by his looks to think of any questions. 

 

“You’re probably wondering why I’m here, since you’ve last seen me around our land,” Muzaka sighed, leaning back against the handrail that surrounded the rooftop. “I decided to take a visit to some people that owes me from the past. To be more exact, long ago while I was traveling, I met a family in danger and decided to help them. For some reason, I was attracted to their warmth- it felt nice to be around a family. I’ve visited them from time to time, and this went on for several generations. There are only few humans aware of the presence of Nobles and Werewolves. These guys are one of them. They keep quiet about it and ask for my protection, and in return they serve me.” 

 

The younger werewolf stared at the Lord with curiosity and interest; after all, it was rare to hear of Muzaka’s past. But to hear that Muzaka interacted with the humans like this? He wondered if this family was the reason why he wished to have a family of his own, and to ultimately raise his daughter while traveling. 

 

“See, the CEO of a famous tech company belongs to the bloodline of the family I mentioned. Even after disappearing for more than 800 years, they still remembered me and hailed me a hero. I guess they passed the story about me down to even this generation. When the CEO somehow heard about my reappearance, he wanted to meet me right away, but with everything being so chaotic, I didn’t have a response for his request until now. I’m spending the week here, and he’s providing me with everything I need,” Muzaka continued his story, looking up at the sky from time to time, only to frown at the lack of stars in the sky. “His family seemed sweet, almost like the same family I’ve met years back. It makes me wonder if generosity passes on through generations.” 

 

The Lord grew silent at his last comment, most likely thinking about what could have been the result if his daughter had survived the bloody wars. His smile was gone, replaced by an empty expression that showed no emotions at all. It was scary and yet… sad. To see such powerful leader turn heartbroken and empty… It only reminded Juraki of the crimes he had committed in the past.

 

Juraki, after carefully analyzing the situation, decided it would be for the best if Muzaka had a time of privacy, especially after being reminded of the past. “I… I understand if you need privacy, my Lord. I will leave the area and be off in a distance-”

 

“No, stay with me,” Muzaka interrupted, shaking his head with a sigh. “I need to take my mind off some business anyways. How about you and I get something to drink? There’s some street food restaurants nearby that we can go to.” 

 

“I-,” Juraki paused, unsure if that was the wisest decision they could make. But feeling guilty about dropping the Lord’s mood in the first place, he nodded, hoping it would help to cheer him up. 

.

.

.

Juraki was well aware of the glares they got often while sitting at the small restaurant. There were whispers and murmurs about their unusual appearances, though Muzaka did get most of the attention out of the two of them. It was like what the Lord had said previously: the women were swooning over his attractiveness. 

 

“What are you looking around for, Juraki? Here, take this glass,” Muzaka laughed, clearly in a better mood than before with some alcohol in his system. He poured Juraki a glass right after refilling his own, setting down the bottle gently before taking a swig of his glass. The younger one, after learning a bit about the drinking etiquette from some people that he’s met over the weeks, turned to his side and drank with both his hands, a clear sign of respect for the Lord. Seeing the gesture, Muzaka chuckled, giving Juraki a gentle pat on the shoulder.    
  


“Looks like you adapted pretty quickly. You make it look like you’ve lived here for a long ass time,” he smiled, taking a bite out of the small rice cake he had in his chopsticks. 

 

“I met a group of girls here, I assumed they were students with their uniforms. They saw that i was wandering around aimlessly, so they stuck around and helped me learn about the culture here. I think they were more interested in my looks than anything else,” the werewolf replied back with a soft chuckle, setting the glass he had in his hand down on the table. “To be honest, I was a little concerned since they seemed like minors, but they didn’t have any ill intentions, so I guess it was fine to let it be.”

 

“So you let a bunch of teenage girls teach you about drinking?” Muzaka joked, trying his best to hold back his laughter, only to fail miserably. He bursted out laughing, almost hard enough to shed tears. Juraki coughed, attempting to hide his embarrassment and his glowing red face. After calming down and wiping the small bits of tears near the edge of his eyes, Muzaka gave Juraki a reassuring pat on the back with a smile. “You have to start somewhere. I’m glad those girls were nice enough to teach you about it.” Whether he meant that sarcastically or actually meant it, Juraki couldn’t tell. 

.

.

.

Hours went by, and before they knew it, it was already 2 A.M. Most of the customers that were in the restaurant had already left, and the air was full of silence. It was comforting, to just sit and drink quietly without a word. The good thing was that werewolves were naturally built strong, so it was hard to get knocked out easily by alcohol. But that didn’t mean they were invincible to them in the first place. Even the Lord and Warriors alike had their limits, and Juraki could definitely tell that his limit was already passed long ago. He only kept drinking to accompany the Lord, though he slightly regretted the fact that he didn’t speak up about  reaching his limit hours before. 

 

With bottles and bottles of soju collecting on the table, the restaurant owner looked at the two with worried eyes, since there was no way a regular human could drink that much and not pass out yet. But it also meant more money for the store, so no complaints there. 

 

The younger werewolf eyed the Lord cautiously, wondering if he was still energetic like before and drinking like there was no tomorrow. It wasn’t surprising to see that Muzaka was silent as well, drinking slowly while seeming to look lost in his thoughts. Even though he’d seen the Lord deep in his thoughts a few times, it always caught Juraki off guard to see him look so vulnerable. Around others, he was always seen as the fearless leader that would sacrifice himself for the sake of his family. And now, he just seemed like a normal person, conflicted by daily life struggles. 

 

Muzaka noticed Juraki staring and smiled at him, though it was hollow. “Have you ever thought about settling down and helping the family grow?”

 

Juraki tilted his head, a little confused by the question until he finally understood what he meant. It wasn’t uncommon for werewolves around his age to find a mate to raise a family, and with the small population they were dealing with now, it almost seemed optimal for those who are able to raise a family to do so. He thought about the question for a bit, asking himself if what he really wanted was a family. Though he wished for one long ago, that desire was gone now, replaced by his sense of duty as a Warrior to protect his people. “I… No, to be honest, I don’t think I am ready for a family. I don’t think I can raise a family know the state that I am in right now,” he finally answered, a little curious and afraid to know what Muzaka would reply with.

 

He expected the Lord to be angry, to say that the young one was foolish for being so blinded by his guilt to understand what was needed for the clan. But instead, Muzaka was silent, thinking about a proper reply. “That’s understandable. Don’t think too much on it. I’m not forcing you to do anything,” he sighed, finally standing up from his seat with a groan. Digging into his pockets, Muzaka pulled out a roll of cash, setting them down on the table without even counting. 

 

Juraki stood up as well, wobbling just a tiny bit, but not enough to be noticed by anyone. Or so he thought, before Muzaka pulled him by the waist and threw his arm over Juraki’s shoulders. “You’re bad at hiding things, by the way,” the Lord laughed, practically dragging the other man out without even trying. Juraki blushed at that, clearing his throat and acting as if he didn’t hear a thing. 

 

Observing the city at night for the day was definitely no longer an option, with him being drunk and the Lord being…. Actually, he wasn’t even sure if the Lord was drunk or not. He seemed fine on the outside; he wasn’t slurring his words, wobbling, and wasn’t showing any signs of being drunk in the first place. 

 

“You’re not planning on staying out like this, are you?” The Lord asked, letting the man free after stepping out of the restaurant. Juraki was sure that doing anything but resting was going to result in regret in the morning, so he shook his head in reply. “No, I think I will go back to the place I was residing at for the time being-”

 

Without a second thought, Muzaka laughed, slapping Juraki’s back while leaning in closely to whisper, “How about you come with me for the night?” 

 

Juraki flinched at the sudden gesture, too shocked to say anything. So he  _ was _ drunk- it just wasn’t very noticeable until now. He knew the right answer would be to reject the offer, but in reality, what he wanted was the complete opposite. He couldn’t understand why he wanted to be with the Lord so badly; he couldn’t even recall a time where he thought about Muzaka exclusively, so why did he want to spend as much time as he can with him? Despite all that, Juraki just smiled and shook his head, declining the invitation. God knows what will happen with two drunk werewolves in the same room.

 

“I was just kidding. No need to take it so seriously. But I respect your decision. I’m heading out then, good luck on… I forget why you’re here,” Muzaka laughed, walking off into the street with his hands in his pockets. 

 

Watching the Lord walk away, Juraki released a sigh that he wasn’t even aware he was holding onto. His heart was racing, showing no signs of slowing down. At least he managed to save the both of them from waking up with regrets in the morning. With his legs giving out under him, Juraki sighed and crouched down with his knees to his chest by the dimly lit alleyway next to the restaurant. Hiding his face with his scarf, the blue haired werewolf looked up at the sky, wishing he was back home under the tree, away from everything and everyone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Almost as if he was never born, Muzaka was nowhere to be seen nor heard from after that night. Juraki assumed that the Lord went back to the werewolves’ land to rest or travel around the human world, but nothing was confirmed in the end. When he himself returned back to base after a couple of days, he decided to meet with Garda to ask her about the Lord’s whereabouts, since she was the expert at finding him. But to his surprise, even Garda had no idea where the Lord was. It wasn’t like he was needed at the base, so there wasn’t any rush to find him, though at least knowing where he was would have been helpful.

 

The young werewolf decided to take a break for a week at the base and help out Kentas and the other Warriors in strengthening their base. In the process, Juraki managed to befriend almost all the werewolves in base, including the researchers and doctors that were treating the injured. It was nice to finally talk to them- another step towards redemption, he thought, since all these years he and the others treated them as if they were just disposable workers. Truthfully, he was afraid of talking to them because of how he had treated them in the past. No matter what, he knew he was in no position to get angry if they ever lashed out at him. Besides, he deserved everything they threw at him. But they only replied with kindness and forgiveness, only confusing the Warrior even more. Were they not mad for being treated like some replaceable object? Whatever their reasons were, Juraki couldn’t understand how they were able to forgive so easily. It seemed like everyone was able to forgive themselves and move on to help the family, but why wasn’t he able to? Was it because he knew what was going on behind the scene unlike others, yet went with the procedure to become stronger?

 

Perhaps he needed a break away from the base and away from the others. With a sigh, Juraki headed out to the woods, taking a walk under the moonlight to cool himself off. It wasn’t like him to be so frustrated and confused, not to mention being worried about so many situations. All these “what ifs” were clouding his mind- what if Lord Muzaka wasn’t awake in time to save their species? What if all of this could have been avoided in the past with one decision? What if-

 

“Juraki, someone is searching for you,” a voice reached out to him, snapping him awake from his dreams. It was Lunark, looking both worried and calm at the same time. It was weird to see someone who was able to hide their emotions so well, but that probably wasn’t rare while she was an elder in the Union.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry. Do you know who it is?” Juraki replied, shaking his head with a sigh. Someone was looking for him at this late in the night? It seemed suspicious, especially with everything that was happening around him lately.

 

“It was one of those RK guys from South Korea. You know, the modified humans? I think this one is the talkative one,” Lunark chuckled, nodding towards the base with her chin slightly. “Might want to go see what he has in mind before he bores everyone in base to death.”

 

Juraki laughed, nodding in response. “Alright, I’ll be on my way then.”

.

.

.

“Ah yes, this is Tao. I know you’re the only werewolf that’s visiting this country often, so I thought I’d call you to ask something,” the man smiled, showing no signs of seriousness… at least the Warrior thought, until his expression changed completely. “I’m going to cut right to my point here. We have no idea where Sir Muzaka is, and with his condition right now, we have no idea if he’s stable enough to be roaming around so freely.”

 

“What do you mean he’s not stable enough? I thought the one who was in worse condition was the Noblesse?” Juraki questioned, now even more worried about the Lord’s disappearance.

 

“That’s what we thought too. But it turns out Sir Muzaka gave a little too much of his own power to Sir Raizel in the fight against Maduke. We weren’t aware of just how much he’s passed on, until Sir Raizel told us about the situation. To go from such a critical condition to withstanding more usage of power means that Sir Muzaka must have given much more power than he wanted to,” Tao continued, bringing up maps on the screen with various red markings on them. “The last place we’ve seen Sir Muzaka was at this building here,” Tao pointed to one of the tall skyscrapers in Korea, most likely the place the Lord was talking about when he said he was seeing the CEO of the tech company. “After that, I think the last person he had in contact was you. It’s like he’s somehow gone invisible. There’s no trace of him anywhere.”

 

Juraki fell silent, feeling the panic rush in along with the headaches. He was gone? It wasn’t that surprising to see the Lord away, since he wanted to battle his loneliness by traveling, but now in that condition? “So you don’t know if he’s in the country or not either?”

 

“No, we lost all contact with him, and even Sir Raizel nor Frankenstein can locate his presence. We were hoping that you’d know something, since you seem to be the last person he talked to…”

 

“I see… I will talk to the others and see what we can do,” Juraki replied back with an expressionless look. He was lost, no doubt about that, but he was glad that no one was in the room while he was talking with Tao. He didn’t want anyone seeing him paranoid and afraid.

.

.

.

“What do you mean he’s _gone_?!” Lunark questioned, sounding upset and angry, but mostly worried like the rest of the Warriors.

  
“That’s the message I got from Tao. I don’t know what to do, and I don’t even know where to find him,” Juraki sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

 

Kentas, who was quietly listening from the side, finally spoke up to quiet the murmurings down. “If he’s in a critical state, then we have to find him immediately. You’ve seen what he’s capable of. If he goes berserk in the cities, who knows how many innocent humans will be killed. Juraki and Garda, you guys are in charge of searching the human world, since you two are more likely to be successful compared to the rest of us. Lunark and I will go to the Nobles and let them know of the situation. I didn’t want to bring them into this mess, but with someone as dangerous as Lord Muzaka out there in a bad shape, it’s best to let them know. Dorant and the others, you guys stay here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious.”

 

Everyone looked at each other one last time before acknowledging the order, splitting up into different groups to get the task done. Garda, obviously seeing the worrying Warrior, placed a hand on Juraki’s shoulder as to reassure him that everything will be fine. He only smiled lightly, focusing back on his mission to dismiss his racing heart. No need to get distracted now.

.

.

.

Retracing his steps, Juraki stood on the edge of the railing on the rooftop of the building he had first met the Lord in the human world. He looked down at the busy streets, hearing the laughter coming from the men who just got out of work late at night. It was like that for the two of them too not so long ago- he already missed the time spent together. Shaking his head to focus, Juraki went around from building to building, hoping to pick up at least some sort of trace left by the Lord. But without any sort of lead, Juraki was blindly running around like a lost pup in the woods. How was it possible for someone so strong to hide his presence so well? Or perhaps something had happened to him… No, that wasn’t the way to think now. The most important task was to find the Lord, not to make up some imaginary scenario about what could have happened to him.

 

As the werewolf made his way around the tall buildings, he noticed the presence of others around him. Normally, he would have ignored it and kept going at what he was doing, but seeing that these guys were following him closely, he couldn’t just let it go. There was no way a normal human was able to follow his pace; but the presence told him they weren’t nobles nor werewolves. Then… modified humans?

 

Even before he was able to come to a conclusion, Juraki had to take a sharp turn to dodge the incoming attack from behind. Judging by the power and the technique used, it was definitely a modified human. But what would a bunch of modified humans be doing in the middle of the city? Turning around, Juraki looked around and realized that he was completely surrounded with no way of escaping without making a scene. He was about to speak up to ask who sent them, but he figured with a group of people like these, he wasn’t going to get the answer he wanted.

 

Without hesitation, the modified humans attacked once more, their combined strength more than enough to take out a large building without any struggle. Juraki stood his place, holding his ground to make sure there was as little damage done to this country as possible. There was no way he was going to let the innocent humans below them get involved. But he knew he wasn’t going to last long in this state- not when it took him more strength than he realized in his true form to block that attack. Despite their weak appearance, their power was beyond his imagination. Just imagining one of these humans attacking the city sent chills down his spine. No matter what, he was going to try to deal with this without getting anyone injured but himself.

 

“How noble of you to stay and take the attack yourself to protect those… weak humans. I didn’t expect that from a werewolf. _Especially from one who sacrificed the weaklings for power,_ ” a voice echoed, the person behind it well hidden from sight. Juraki growled, baring his teeth at the direction of which the echo came from. “You are cowardly for attacking a lone target with an army of modified humans. Are you that scared to face me alone?”

 

A laughter. Whoever this person was, they were sure that they would win in a fight no matter what happened. “Why would we bother sending an army for a weak werewolf like you? Warrior or not, our ability to enhance our powers are far beyond your capabilities.”

 

“Why are you here dragging innocent humans into something they are not part of? And why prepare so many men if you are confident in winning against me?” He growled again, readying himself to pounce in case something were to happen.

 

“How cute. You worry about the humans more than you care about yourself. And these men… they aren’t here to fight you. They’re here to restrain me in case I end up trying to kill you,” the voice echoed, but for the last time. Right as soon as the last word was spoken, what seemed to be bullets came flying by right next to the werewolf. If it weren’t for his natural abilities, he would have already fallen victim to those long ago. But something wasn’t right. These didn’t seem like regular bullets. Whatever it was, he made sure to dodge them extra carefully.

 

Not only did he had to dodge the bullets, Juraki also had to make sure no damage was done to the humans from the modified humans. It was becoming more and more difficult to move, his movements slowly becoming sluggish. He knew his body wasn’t quite healed perfectly after fighting those modified humans when the 1st Elder of the Union came barging in, but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. More cuts appeared on his body, and his regeneration ability couldn’t keep up with the constant pressure. Out of breath and in pain, Juraki almost fell to his knees, just barely missing the gunfire… Or so he thought, until he felt the pain of the bullet hitting his neck. It was only until he was hit, that he realized these weren’t bullets.

 

Within seconds, the werewolf was fading in and out of consciousness, falling to his knees as his body began to feel heavier than anything he could imagine. He could see the humans approaching, but he hated himself for being so weak- all he could do was watch as their distance became smaller by the second. There was no escaping, no, not anymore.

 

Just as he fell completely to the ground, he heard the same laughter from the echo before. He was helpless with no way of getting help now. His eyes closed, his vision completely replaced with darkness.

 

Perhaps redemption through death may come earlier than expected.

 


End file.
